In The Stars
by Little Dark Dynamite
Summary: It's been twenty years since Leo graduated. He flies to Mica and goes to his high school reunion. Better than it sounds. One-shot. PURE FLUFF.


** Hello, everybody. This is my first romance fic, so please be gentle. Like I said in the summary, it's pure FLUFF. Enjoy.**

**In The Stars **

**A Stargirl Fanfic **

I parked my car and climbed out, stopping to look at the sign near the building.

"MICA AREA HIGH SCHOOL. CLASS OF 1991 REUNION."

Twenty years. So it was twenty years ago I graduated and moved from this small little town. Twenty four years ago I was a freshman at this school.

Shit, I'm getting old.

Reunions at Mica Area High are held every five years, making this one the fourth so far. And the first one I'm attending. I never went to the first three reunions for three important reasons.

One: Work. This reason was self-explanatory.

Two: I lived in New York. I had moved there a few years back when I booked my first major job as a set designer. It was too far, and it was getting more expensive by the minute.

And the third, most important reason of all was Stargirl Caraway.

I still love her after all these years. Coming back here brought back all my memories of her. Her deer-like eyes, her sand-colored hair. Those floor-length dresses and skirts she wore. How she did all these nice things for everyone, including perfect strangers. How I broke up with her, breaking her heart and causing her to move away and never be seen again.

I'll be honest: it hurts thinking about her. It angers me how I was acting at that time, too. I was so stupid and immature. I couldn't handle it. "It" being her eccentricities.

I walked inside and stopped by a table to pick up one of those "Hello, my name is" stickers. I picked up a Sharpie nearby and scrawled my name, then peeled off the sticker and stuck it on my chest. I looked around, not recognizing any of my old classmates.

No sign of her.

Some of my classmates came up to me and we made some small talk. How's life? What do you do? You have a family now? The usual, stereotypical questions you would ask at a high school reunion. I guess Mica High will always prize conformity.

When they asked about Stargirl, I shrugged. I said that I was just as curious as they were, and that I haven't been in touch with her. All this talk about her only made me miss her more. Perhaps I shouldn't have come. I only came here to see if she would be. Well, and to check up on Kevin, see how he's doing.

"Hey, look who came back from the Big Apple!"

Speak of the devil.

I turned. "Hey, Kevin." We shook hands, and Kevin slapped me on the back. "How's your family doing?" I asked.

"Good, good. My daughter's going into high school in September." He shook his head. "She's making me feel older by the minute."

I laughed. "Is she going here?" I asked.

"Yup."

I nodded. "Anyway, I can relate to feeling old. Being _here_ makes me feel old."

Kevin chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. "I know. Twenty years already."

"So people still talk about her?" I asked, hoping Kevin would have at least knew something.

He let out a big sigh. He knew I still loved Stargirl. "Yeah. At every reunion. Like I told you last time you called. Remember how she wanted to be popular? After what happened at the basketball game against- I think it was Sun Valley. It's strange. It's like she got what she wanted."

I remembered, all right. I remembered how I pressured her to change her ways, to become normal. And she did. Not for long, though. I knew she hated it.

"I don't think she would care now."

"Leo, I don't think she cared back then. To me, it looked like she did it for you."

He was right.

"Hey, you're an insurance salesman. When did you suddenly become the love doctor?"

"Hey, I'm just saying. And that's Insurance Salesman of the Year to you."

"Oh, congrats."

"Thanks." His cell phone rang. He answered. "Hello?"

I turned away to give him some privacy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kevin's eyes dart towards me, then look away. "How did you get this number?" he asked into the phone.

It was probably another one of Kevin's clients. As an insurance salesman, he probably got crazy clients every once in a while.

"Leo."

"What?"

He had hung up his cell phone. "Someone's waiting for you outside."

"Who?"

"Go look." For some reason, Kevin was grinning.

"What's that grin about?"

"Leo, just go look outside."

I cautiously walked towards the door and went outside.

She was standing there, wearing a neon blue strapless dress that reminded me of the strapless dress she wore at the Ocotillo Ball. She also had two suitcases with her that printed with-what else?- sunflowers. I stopped right in front of her.

"Hi, Stargirl."

"Hi, Mr. Leo." She smiled. She still looked beautiful. "Miss me?"

"Yeah, a lot. What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

I forgot how perceptive she was. "Yeah?"

"I was at this new enchanted place I found in Pennsylvania. I was trying to do nothing again. And when I finished, I looked up at the sky and I just knew. It was like it was written in the stars."

There was silence for a minute. Her explanation was sinking into me. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say.

I finally said, "Smart stars."

She laughed. It was still loud, just the same way she laughed when we were younger, but she was able to control it better now. When she stopped she smiled at me, trying not to burst into laughter again. I smiled back, trying to hold in my laughter as well.

"Oh, Stargirl, I almost forgot to ask you. Why do you have those suitcases? Aren't you just staying for the reunion and leaving in the morning?"

"Nope." She looked mischievous.

"But don't you have to go back to Pennsylvania?"

"It was a one-way ticket."

A one-way ticket... And then I realized. "But I don't live here anymore. I live in New York."

"Then I'll move to New York and live with you."

My smile became bigger. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed back passionately.

After a couple minutes, we broke apart.

"I love you, Stargirl."

"I love you, too, Leo Borlock."

**The End **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! ~LDD**


End file.
